


Past cure I am, now reason is past care

by a_r_b_u_s



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk!Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hokage!Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_r_b_u_s/pseuds/a_r_b_u_s
Summary: Kakashi has some post-mission drinks. Naruto comes to take him home.





	Past cure I am, now reason is past care

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Billy Shakespeare's Sonnet 147. Because I'm pretentious like that.

Maybe he has had a bit too much of that fine sake, because when he reaches for the money in his pouch he finds the world has shifted a fraction, gone a bit lop-sided, and his fingers brush over the clasp aimlessly. For a moment, he forgets what he is doing, and instead steadies himself by clasping the edge of the bar.

„And yet I told you to take it easy“, the barkeep says, propped against the other side of the bar and obviously waiting for something. Ah, right. His money.

Kakashi giggles mildly. He debates telling her that he had told himself that, too, but finds that his tongue is too thick in his mouth, that it is too much of a nuisance to form the necessary words. Instead, he focuses on the pouch again, and finally produces a handful of ryo he drops on the bar.

She eyes the money for a moment.

„That’s about half of what you owe.“

„Whoops“, he says, a bit sheepish.

She flares her nostrils, probably debating if she should throw him out or search his pockets first, when a hand pushes into Kakashi’s field of vision. When it lifts from the counter, it reveals another stack of coins.

„That should cover it, right?“ the familiar voice says.

Another quick assessment, and the barkeep nods.

Kakashi looks up at the man, and a lazy smile spreads over his lips. He makes a motion as if to stand up, sways and grabs the front of the man’s shirt at the same time as arms come up to steady him. He leans against his chest awkwardly, registering the rise and fall of his breaths, then the hands are on his shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

When Kakashi staggers again, the man huffs.

„For kami’s sake, how much did you have?“ He redirects that question to the barkeep, but the woman just shrugs.

„Told him to take it easy.“

The man sighs, even as he slings Kakashi’s arm around his shoulders. They have grown broad and strong and it is a relief.

„Okay, then, sensei. Let’s get you home.“

Home, Kakashi is not too far gone to remember, means in this case a room in the only hotel in this village.

A few minutes in the cool night air sobers him a little, and he stops dragging his feet so much as soon as he realizes that he hangs from his former student’s shoulder like a puppet.

„You’re acting really irresponsible, ya know“, Naruto informs him with the strain of frustration in his voice that makes something in Kakashi’s stomach twitch with anticipation. „Disappearing like that. Having people look all over for you.“

„It really is“, Kakashi agrees. A brush of wind and it falls cool against his skin. Reminds him of his mask, hanging loose around his neck. „Irresponsible“, he adds, belatedly.

„That’s not a laughing matter, Kakashi-sensei.“ It sounds stern, and the use of his name and the honorific tells Kakashi that Naruto is not just sulking, but actually angry with him. He stops, forcing Naruto to do the same, and slips his hand from his shoulder, pushing his fingers into his neck instead. A light gesture, and yet Naruto folds in towards him.

„Are you the real Naruto, or a kage bunshin?“, Kakashi asks as their breath mingles.

Naruto’s hands reach up to close around his wrists.

„What do you think?“

The low timbre of his voice, like thunder announcing an approaching storm, flows like lava through Kakashi’s veins. Behind the calmness of his tone lies a threat, and in moments like these he resembles Minato so much. It’s wrong, of course, but it makes Kakashi almost sick with lust. Like the wanton teenager he had once been. The lewdness of it all.

Naruto does not wait for him to answer, and its for the better as his head now spins with more than just alcohol. He pulls Kakashi into him again, roughly enough for their bodies to clash, and the first few steps he half-drags him down the road, before Kakashi finds his foothold and stops stumbling.

„I like it when you are like that“, Kakashi breathes, feeling wild and wicked.

Naruto scoffs. He does not say anything, though, and Kakashi wonders how far he’d be willing to go to keep luring that kind of sternness unto the surface. He wants to drag his tongue over Naruto’s hipbone and taste it on his skin, wants him naked and splayed underneath him, and he wants those eyes on him, approving and a bit infuriated at the same time.

He is too old to act like a rebellious teenager, he knows.

Such irony, he thinks dazedly, all this recklessness in old age. He thinks of his ANBU days, too. He thinks of bloodlust, and its resemblance to the way he feels now. He pushes the thought away again, careful.

Kakashi knows that Naruto has exaggerated when the told Kakashi that _people looked all over for him_ when all he really did was using sage mode to detect his chakra. And as the Hokage, of course he had known about Kakashi’s position, at least roughly, all along. He was the one who had assigned that damn mission to him, after all.

It does not dampen any of Kakashi’s excitement, though, when Naruto drops him unceremoniously onto his bedspread, making as if he was to leave again. Kakashi grabs him by the back of his shirt. They both know what comes next.

Naruto protests noisily as Kakashi drags him down, and he lands on his ass as if he had not seen it coming.

„I’ve fucking had it with those games“, he says and Kakashi has to admit that he looks sincere enough.

He cocks his head and it swims. All of his movements are a bit slower than usual - he is aware - his limbs are heavier, too. He likes the buzz, though.

He likes how it narrows his gaze, until all he can see is a pair of blue eyes.

„Does that mean you aren’t going to fuck me, then?“, Kakashi asks mildly as he sinks back into the bedding. Naruto sits with his back to him, but the visible part of his face is blushing ferociously. Kakashi smiles lazily, spreading himself like a content cat, and maybe it helps that he doesn’t wear a mask, or that his gaze is unassuming, falsely indifferent, but Naruto is drawn to his mouth, it is inevitable, necessary, much like the push and pull of the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think in the comments.


End file.
